


Happy Birthday Hildy

by planetundersiege



Series: Grildy fics [3]
Category: The 7D
Genre: 7D, Birthday Sex, Cuddles, Cuteandsensual, F/M, Grildy, Jollywood, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet love, The7D, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It's Hildy's birthday and Grim wants to give Hildy the best day ever.





	

The sun slowly raised itself, bringing a new hopeful day to Jollywood, full of opportunities of amazing things, for all citizens, of all ages and sizes. Or well most citizens, the Glooms were an odd exception among the citizens, and their idea of amazing was way different than the others, but for them it was still as amazing as another thing would be to someone else, and today would be an extra special day, because today was the birthday of Hildy Gloom, and as the kind husband he was Grim had planned a whole day full of surprises for his beloved.  
As the sun arose, Grim quietly walked around downstairs, making some toasts and some tea (Hildy’s favorite), as a nice breakfast for her, and he carefully walked up the stairs, praying to not fall or something other typical, he used to mess up but he didn't want it to turn into the accident of Hildy’s last birthday (it was a nightmare and he wanted to forget) and just wanted her to have a nice. As he got to their bedroom were Hildy was fast asleep, tightly cuddling one of the pillows as one of her legs stuck out of the blanket, Grim carefully tiptoed in front of her. He held the plate with food in one hand and carefully patted her shoulder with the other, making her release a tired, newly woken groan.  
“Good morning my gorgeous goblin, happy birthday my cute queen, here’s some breakfast in bed for you”.  
With those words, she sat up in bed in less than a second, while awake.  
“Awe Grimmy you shouldn't have”, she said as the plate was placed on her knees, and Grim reached under the bed to pull out a… present and a bouquet of flowers. How long had that been there?  
“A pressy for me? You’re the best hubby ever”, she said and literally took the package out of his arms and quickly began to open it like a restless child, and Grim carefully put the flowers on the nightstand. She just loved attention and gifts, not that she didn't love her husband but the child in her never truly left (even though she would never admit that out loud). As she threw the ribbon to the floor and opened the box, she laid her eyes at the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen. It was a strapless dark blue one with a black star pattern near the end, the glittered like stars on a clear winter night, and it had a classy pure black ribbon were her waist would be located.  
She hadn't tried it on yet, but she already knew that would be one of the most gorgeous dresses she had ever owned.  
“Oh Grim it’s magnificent, thank you”.  
“Everything for you my amor”, he said before leaning in closer and giving her a small peck on the lips, and as they parted he saw her smile grow bigger. How he loved to see his wife happy.  
He sat down beside her and let her put her head on his shoulder as she slowly ate her toast and zipped her warm tea, a relaxing start of the day that she could spend with her dorky and adorable soulmate. And before she knew it, she felt his shoulder leave as he moved away, only to feel his big but gentle hands massaging her back.  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feeling as she took the last zip of her tea and put the empty cup on the nightstand.  
“You want me to continue with this?”.  
“Yes my darling, it’s lovely”, she responded.  
“Better than last year?”.  
“Pft definitely”.  
“Sorry about that, again”.  
“It’s okay, I was just really angry back then”, she said as Grim hit a really nice spot on her back. She had been angry back then, but she just couldn't be angry at Grim for long, because Grim was well, Grim. And he always wanted to help her even if it didn't turn out as they planned.  
“You blew the roof off”.  
“Was I so mad? I don't remember being so mad, but I do remember the house being destroyed worse than usual”.  
“No wonder you got angry on me”.  
“Grimmy that was long ago, now I’m mad at things that happened yesterday, like Queeny Babiny not giving us the castle”.  
“Well atleast you don't seem so angry right now, do you?”.  
“Was that a nice statement or mockery?”.  
“Eh, eh…. Yes, I mean no I mean…”.  
“I’m just joking with you, of course I’m not angry right now. Why would I when I have the arms of a big strong hunk around me?”.  
Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew that it had become a darker shade of red, and that pleased her, almost as much as this lovely massage did.  
They say there and chatted for a few minutes, talking about lots of pleasant memories they had shared together, until Hildy stretched herself and jumped out of the bed.  
“Are you gonna test the dress? Do you want me to go while you change or turn around?”.  
“For goodness sake Grim, first off, we are married, why would you think I have a problem of changing in front of you? Like there’s nothing you haven't seen as I can recall. And second, I’m not testing the dress yet”, she said as she once again stretched a little, trying to make her limbs wake up.  
“But why did you stand up then?”, he asked, not knowing where exactly this was going, even though he should after years of being married to her.  
“Well Grimwold, so that I can do this”, she said as he slowly moved her hands and unbuttoned her shirt, slowly, button after button, until she took it off and threw it to the ground, making her bare upper half exposed to the world, and she could see in his face that Grim was already feeling very teased. She slowly walked back to bed, trying to show off her curves as much as she could just because now when she already was topless, why not tease him extra much? It was her birthday after all and she just loved to see Grim like this. She slowly sat down onto his lap, and ordered him to start massaging her again, and she could slightly feel his bulge and how it grew underneath her. She had just planned to take of her shirt to get a more sensitive massage but she wouldn't say no to where this was going, she would never do, her love for that blue haired fool couldn't be explained in mere words.  
She let his hands run over her back, and let out a slight moan, his soft touch made all her muscles shiver in a good way.  
“You like that?”, Grim asked and gave her a shy smile, trying to focus on just her and not him, before kissing the back of her neck, the lips barely touching the skin, but it gave such a strong sensation so Hildy’s while body shakes and she let out another quiet moan, out of surprise this time.  
“Yes I do darling, keep that up will you?”.  
“Of course I will. So are we going to your parents after this?”.  
“Not quite”, she said, slowly in a sensual way  
“You wanna try taking over Jollywood first?”.  
“I always wanna take over the kingdom but that can wait”.  
“Oh so later then”.  
Oh poor Grimmy, couldn't he take a hint?  
“You can stop”, she suddenly said and she saw that Grim wondered why she wanted him to stop once the massage had barely begun.  
“D-did I do something wrong my wiggity witch?”, Grim asked, worried that he had accidently messed up his wife’s big day, something he never wanted to happen.  
“Not at all my putrid pumpkin head”.  
“But why did you want me to stop?”.  
“Well Grimwold, that answer is simple”, she said as she slowly turned around, a flirty grin placed on her face as her upper body fully faced Grim and she saw the shy but lustful look in his eyes that she knew he was trying to hide just to please her today, it was pretty cute when she thought about it, but everything about Grim was.  
She leaned in closer, her bare chest against his clothed torso, and she pressed her lips against his, enjoying the moment as she slowly tried to unbutton his shirt, all while not breaking the kiss. It was a heated battle for dominance and she loved every part of it, but once she let go she almost lost it (in a non sexual way) because the first thing Grim said.  
“So what's the answer? You kissed me before you could say it”.  
She sighed and and had to resist the urge to facepalm herself, before straight out saying what she meant without sugarcoating it.  
“The answer, my dear, is that I wanted you to stop the massage so that I could kiss you and take off your shirt as a sign of foreplay”.  
Grim blinked a few times, it was hard to tell if it was out of confusion or if he was flirting.  
“Oh okay sure”, he said and slapped out of the questioning mood just a second later, as he cupped Hildy’s cheeks and kissed her once again, he taking the lead this time. The kiss continued, her whole body growing hot as her body craved more, more kissing and more touching, and she unbuttoned the last button of her husband’s shirt and somehow made him slide out of it, getting rid of one arm at a time while the heated battle in the form of deep kisses never ceased.  
The kiss felt like a wonderful eternity, pure bliss filling them both with more power than fireworks in the sky, and Hildy never wanted their small eternity to end, but she knew it had too once they pulled away, gasping for air.  
She looked into his gentle eyes as she laid on top of him, naked torsos against each other, the touch of the other’s skin against their own tingling a little, and slowly moved her hands down until they reached his pants, and slowly pulled them down, Grim having to help the last bit when she herself got a little too eager and pulled the pants in the wrong direction, and once the pants was thrown to the side, her own pyjama pants followed just a few seconds later, leaving both almost fully exposed to each other’s loving gaze.  
She let out a loud moan as Grim started placing gentle kisses on her neck, which turned more sloppy for every kiss until she felt the slight nibble, which made her let out another moan and the small space between them grew even smaller as they got pressed together even more.. She could never resist getting bitten by him, blood wasn't an uncommon accident since she often asked him to bite even harder to please her.  
He let go of her neck and worked down, kissing her collarbone and chest while slowly moving his hands around her delicate back, those motions continued for a while until it was Hildy's turn to kiss and nibble her husband’s torso, which was already full of half healed hickeys from a few nights before, and she was excited to add new ones to the collection.  
She gracefully placed mark after mark on his pale body, and enjoyed hearing the quiet moans of pleasure he let out thanks to her, while her hands touched his body, slowly working the way down to his boxers, she let her hand run back and forth there, feeling the bulge underneath as she heard her husband let out a nervous groan, and as the response to that, she pulled them down and threw them to the floor once she got them off and then leaned in for a deep kiss. She took his hands in hers and guided them down, signaling that she wanted him to take off her panties, which Grim eagerly did and just mere seconds later, the lovers were fully exposed to each other, Hildy still on top over Grim.  
The kissing continued like before, minutes out and minutes in as Grim eagerly touched her chest and Hildy used one of her hands to lightly play with Grim’s hot member, stroking the tip as he let out more frequent groans, each more lust filled than the previous one, and seeing her husband in such a vulnerable but amazing state, and the fact that she made him feel like that just made something in her kick in. When she knew he felt good, she did too, and nothing could ever change that.  
The tension quickly grew and it soon became to much for her to handle, so she positioned herself over him, using her hand to guide him to her entrance and slowly slid him inside of her, moaning louder than before as she got filled to the brink. They stayed like that for a while, mainly because she was on top and it was hard for Grim to move, but also because she liked to tease him and needed a few seconds to adjust, so she leaned closer to him and gave him a deep kiss, and as their tongues were battling for dominance she started moving her hips slightly, giving just a small enough of tension. She broke the kiss and sat right up, her hands pressed on his torso as she began moving faster and more precise, allowing freer and deeper movements from them both.  
They sped of the pace, Grim moaned her name as he closed his eyes, the pleasure starting to become overwhelming already for him. She didn't mind that, since she herself almost was at the edge even though it had only been what, five minutes?  
He continued thrusting into her, hitting her sweet spots every time, sending her closer to heaven, and she made short but loud moans at every thrust, wanting her husband to know how much she enjoyed him. And as she thought it couldn't get any better, it did.  
Climax was only seconds away, the thrusting sped up even more, and she shouted Grim's name higher and higher, almost losing it, and then it hit her. Her body was warmer than she could ever imagine and pure bliss was everywhere, unable to be explained as always, and she let out a last moan as she felt Grim's seed flowing inside of her.  
With that, she literally fell onto his chest, both gasping for air and breathing fast. They gave each other a short kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes before Hildy slowly pulled herself out of him and then rolling over to the side, both closely cuddling in their nakedness, her head on his chest. She enjoyed listening to his firm heartbeat and his breathing, there was nothing in the world that she loved more than cuddling with him.  
“That was the best wake up birthday present ever Grimmy Wimmy”, she said and gave him a small smile, sparks of electric tension still in the air.  
“I'm glad you like it”.  
“I loved it, and I love you”, she said, placing a soft kiss onto his lips, and as she was ready to just lay down and have a long relaxed cuddling session with him, he stood up and got out of bed, much to her disappointment.  
“Where are you going?”.  
“To get dressed of course, you always wanna visit your parents on your birthday so we better leave early if we wanna try taking over the kingdom today too”.  
“Forget about that stuff”.  
“What? But why?”.  
“Because that can't wait until another day. Now come back and spoon me my detestable darling, forget about my parents and forget about the queen, I wanna cuddle you all day long”.  
“As you wish my love, whatever you desire”.

 


End file.
